1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions and methods for reducing food deposit adhesion to cookware. More specifically this invention relates to a resin composition having a glass transition temperature of at least 180° C. containing an amount of at least one fluorinated compound effective to reduce food deposit adhesion on cookware made from the composition. The resin composition may optionally contain at least one fatty acid ester, fatty acid amide, anionic surfactant, or a mixture containing at least one of the foregoing. The invention also relates to a method for providing plastic cookware having reduced food deposit adhesion.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Plastic cookware has gained increased acceptance and use in recent years due in part to their relatively low cost, durability with light weight, and flexibility in design. Unfortunately, adhesion of food deposits and the accompanying stains as observed with more traditional metal cookware is also obtained with plastic cookware. Non-stick cookware has been developed as a solution to adhesion of food deposits to reduce sticking and ease cleaning.
Methods to prepare non-stick cookware generally involve application of a surface treatment or lamination of a thin non-stick layer to the surface of the cookware. These methods are expensive and reduce the cycle time of the manufacturing process. What is needed in the art is a method for reducing the adhesion of food deposits on plastic cookware without secondary steps.